Retour explosif
by ThePandAmarilla
Summary: Mathieu est seul, pensant au prof disparut. Disparut ? haha, non bien sur. Non.


**Comme ceci m' a été demandé, j'écris donc un lemon avec Mathieu et pas le patron (t'es vachement quelqu'un de bizarre pour pas vouloir que le patron soit dans le lemon, je fais comment moi ?! O_O) je vais donc faire une pure improvisation ! D'ailleurs au moment où j'écris cette intro je ne sais pas encore qui sera l'amant de Mathieu puisque j'écris toujours mes intro avant mes histoires xD ! En avant !**

**Enjoy !**

**Retour explosif**

Mathieu s'ennuyait, zappant les chaînes à la télé pour passer le temps. Il était seul à la maison depuis deux semaines, ses autres personnalités étaient toutes parties en vacances dans leurs destinations de rêve. Maître Panda avait choisi un voyage en chine, le Geek était allé au Japon pour rencontrer ses auteurs de jeux vidéo préférés, le Hippie avait -étrangement- choisi la Jamaïque et il ne tenait absolument pas à savoir où était parti le Patron pour avoir besoin d'emporter en plus de sa valise de vêtements une seconde valise réservée aux préservatifs (''de goûts et couleurs différents sinon c'est pas fun gamin'' avait précisé l'intéressé quand son créateur lui avait demandé ce que contenait cette fameuse seconde valise). Heureusement, ils revenaient dans la soirée. Enfin bon, il s'ennuyait grave quoi. Il saisit son ordinateur portable après avoir reposé la télécommande et une nouvelle fois regarda la fanvid d'AngelMJ sur laquelle il avait tant pleuré, enchaînant sur une compilation de ''science infuse'' qu'il avait créé pour ne jamais oublier le scientifique qu'il avait cruellement remplacé, le faisant disparaitre. Il ne put pas retenir ses larmes cette fois non plus, il lui manquait tellement et plus encore maintenant qu'il était seul… Il murmura une musique qu'il avait entendu une fois sans vraiment y faire attention

''Cette petite cantate… était moins difficile quand c'était toi… Mon dieu qu'elle est difficile… cette cantate sans toi…''

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Mathieu se tourna pour voir qui avait bien pu entrer dans son appartement sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et tomba nez à nez avec l'objet de sa tristesse. Essuyant rapidement ses larmes pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas, le podcasteur dû se rendre à l'évidence : le prof était face à lui, un léger sourire en coin peiné sur le visage.

''P-Prof ?! Q-Qu'est-ce que… Comment tu… ?''

''Mais vois-tu c'est très simple, tu voulais vraiment que je sois là, il t'a suffis de vraiment vouloir ma présence pour que j'apparaisse à nouveau. Ne pleure pas.''

Avec un grand sourire, le scientifique passa son pouce sur le bord de l'œil de son créateur qui ferma les yeux sous ce contacte. Il se leva pour entourer le Prof de ses bras et serra de toutes ses forces et de toute son âme, comme si la présence de son double intellectuel en dépendait et fondit à nouveau en larmes, laissant de côté toute la fierté dont il avait fait preuve lorsque ses acolytes lui avaient demandé pourquoi il avait mis fin à la rubrique Science Infuse alors qu'elle marchait bien.

''Putain, tu m'as manqué vieux !''

''Je le sais Mathieu sinon je ne serais pas là.''

Il regarda l'homme à la blouse dans les yeux, leurs opales se fondant parfaitement les unes dans les autres.

''Je… J'ai pas touché à ton labo…''

''Oh. Merci Mathieu.''

Ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire pour continuer la discussion Mathieu se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas lâché le Prof et détacha donc ses bras de son ami, lui rendant sa liberté de mouvement. Et de respiration accessoirement. Un air de tristesse passa sur le visage de ce dernier, affichant une douleur profonde l'espace de quelques secondes avant de reprendre son expression d'apaisement habituel.

Le Youtuber invita le Prof à s'assoir sur le canapé avant d'aller chercher deux bières pour le rejoindre, se collant à lui mal gré l'espace disponible. Il était heureux que le Prof soit de retour, il lui avait tant manqué ! Et il avait réalisé beaucoup de choses durant son absence. Qu'il l'aimait par exemple.

De son côté le Prof était un peu perdu, Mathieu avait eu une réaction TRES positive en remarquant son retour, il ne fallait pas que cette fois il se taise. Quelques jours après avoir été ''engagé'' pour la science infuse il était tombé éperdument et désespérément amoureux de son créateur, ce qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas, après tout l'amour n'était-il pas censé survenir entre homme et femme et non entre deux hommes ? Il s'était donc tut, trop timide et nageant trop dans l'incompréhension pour oser en parler. D'ailleurs il comptait le dire à Mathieu le jour où… le jour où… il l'avait renvoyé… et oublié. Il ne fallait pas que ça se reproduise. Il fallait lui dire, même si même lui serait incapable d'en expliquer la cause si la question venait à être posée. Prendre son courage à deux mains, inspirer profondément, parler, subir la réaction qui serait forcément négative venant de son créateur, mais il fallait que ça soit dit, ça devait se passer comme ça c'était tout.

Il inspira donc profondément avant de lancer un bref

''Mathieu, je t'aime.''

Cash, direct, mais au moins le poids qui pesait sur son cœur depuis plusieurs mois s'envola soudainement. Surpris, Mathieu ne répondit pas, la bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux ronds.

''Ca ne doit pas gâcher notre amitié bien sûr, seulement voilà, je tenais à ce que ça soit dit''

''Nan, nan c'est pas ce que tu crois je… C'est juste que je m'y attendais tellement pas là…''

Leurs opales se croisèrent à nouveau, les faisant rougir tous les deux, le prof de par sa déclaration précédente et Mathieu de l'amour qui le rongeait aussi sans qu'il n'ose ne le dire à son tour. Mais sa rougeur suffit à passer le message à l'intellectuel qui sourit, se penchant pour faire la seule chose à laquelle il avait pu penser lorsqu'il était prisonnier de l'esprit du podcasteur qui, lui aussi, en rêvait depuis un moment. Leur lèvres se frôlèrent, les faisant frissonner tous les deux, avant de se rejoindre pour échanger un chaste mais franc baiser. Le Prof posa sa main, tremblant d'hésitation, sur la joue de Mathieu qui enroula ses bras autours du torse du scientifique pour se coller à lui brusquement (mais pas trop quand même) le faisant sursauter. Ils se séparèrent, Mathieu colla leurs fronts, gardant les yeux fermés, pour profiter de la présence de celui qu'il attendait depuis plusieurs mois. Il était revenu, il était vraiment revenu, pour lui. Versant une nouvelle larme, il se jeta sur les lèvres de Prof, le faisant basculer en arrière, échangeant un fougueux baiser qui se transforma vite en ballet de langues douces. Le Prof passa une main sous le tee-shirt de son créateur qui sursauta et le regarda, un peu apeuré en lui murmurant

''P-Pas ici, Ils vont bientôt rentrer, je voudrais pas qu'ils…''

''Tu… as honte de moi ?'' Hésita-t-il ?

''Non ! Non pas du tout ! Seulement, je ne sais pas où sont nos limites et je ne peux pas jurer que nous serons présentables quand ils rentreront alors je préfère pas qu'on reste ici. Autant monter dans ma chambre (sans mauvais jeu de mots) ou descendre dans la tienne comme tu veux ?''

''Elémentaire. Je préfère qu'on aille dans la tienne, je ne sais plus vraiment ce que j'ai mis dans la mienne et j'ai un peu peur de ce qu'il peut y avoir maintenant.''

Prenant la main de l'intellectuel, Mathieu grimpa les marches menant à sa chambre, savourant un instant l'air frais que donnait sa fenêtre ouverte avant de la refermer et de clore les rideaux.

''Installe toi prof''

''Je ne me permettrais pas''

''Pose ton cul !''

S'allongeant avec réticence sur le lit mou du Youtuber, il finit par se détendre en sentant Mathieu le rejoindre -et l'enjamber- avant de l'embrasser, à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. De nouveau, le prof passa sa main sous le tee shirt de Mathieu et brisa le baiser pour le regarder avec arrogance en disant

''C'est bon, tu n'as aucune objection cette fois ?''

Mathieu fit mine de réfléchir avant de lâcher

''Bah, j'crois bien qu'non mec, j'suis cuit cette fois.''

Avant de rire et de reprendre là où il avait été forcé de s'arrêter pour satisfaire la curiosité de son amant. Les vêtements furent vite abandonnés, remplacés par le contacte de leurs peaux brulantes, frissonnantes de désir. Ils haletaient tous les deux sous leur caresses respectives. Mathieu avait beaucoup de remords : Comment avait-il pu laisser l'Homme qu'il aimait disparaitre ?!

Sentant les larmes lui revenir, Mathieu enfoui sa tête dans le cou du Prof qui l'accueilli dans ses bras, un peu étonné de l'apparente faiblesse du Podcasteur qui leur menait la vie dure lors des tournages.

Ils étaient bien, juste comme ça, l'un contre l'autre.

La porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Deux puis quatre fois. Ils étaient revenus et commençaient déjà à chercher leur créateur. Bon, ça n'était que partie remise !

**Voilà, j'ai essayé de faire une fin qui vous fasse bien rager juste pour que vous me demandiez la suite ! :D et j'ai un couple surprise en préparation de nouveau pour ma Titipo ! Je le fais en mode mystère pour vous mais elle, elle sait déjà de qui est composé ce couple : Patron/MYSTERE ! Alors c'est qui ? (indice : c'est un personnage qui apparait assez peu dans slg !)**

**Oh et la musique dont je me suis inspirée pour le chantonnement de Mathieu est ''Une petite cantate'' version les enfoirés 2009 ! voilà ! :D**


End file.
